


Fighter

by ARAMBATSCHULE



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, F/M, Reunions, Werewolves, remus is depressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARAMBATSCHULE/pseuds/ARAMBATSCHULE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus is dying and thinks about the worst days in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighter

**Author's Note:**

> Well i hope you enjoy. Leave comments and blablabla.

Remus last thought was about Teddy and Harry. He was dearly sorry that he had to leave them and he felt a bit of guilt with the relief he felt as dead came to collect him. 

Remus was a fighter. He always was. He fought his disease, he fought society, he fought his demons, he fought two wars and he had lost so much. But he never complained. How could he? He was alive and every day may seemed like a battle but he always knew what he was fighting for.

Remus fought his disease. He never wanted to be a werewolf and the day he was bitten, was probably one of the worst day of his lives. Not the worst tho, on a list it would have been number 5. Remus always felt grateful that he survived- well, maybe most of the days he felt grateful. He was a monster but he would do everything in his power to not act like one. He felt grateful (at least that's what he always told himself).

Number 4 on his list was probably the birth of his son. No father should ever say that but Remus couldn’t feel anything but pity for his son and wished nothing more than that he never would have been born. Remus knew how society treated his kind-he didn’t want his son to ever feel what he felt his whole live over, he never wanted his son to look at his life and damn his existence. He didn’t deserve this. He, his son they were innocent but nobody cared. 

Tonks telling him that she was in love with him was number 3 on his list. The day started calm but after Tonks said the three words everything changed. Remus didn’t even love himself so how could this woman be in love with him? He said nothing to her,he just ran away and hid in his rooms. Sitting on his bed and crying to himself, for himself and because of himself. Remus never felt that kind of love for anyone and he never expected anyone to feel that for him and he was okay with that (no he was not) but now everything seemed like a lie.

The Marauders were number 2. No doubt. With their death he died. When James and Lily died, he went insane. He couldn’t control himself, the wolf in him on the surface and he couldn’t help but scream out all the pain he felt. There were never many people that liked him but James did and Lily too. James did everything for him, was always there and when he died, all the fun in Remus died. Sirius death hurt. To see his friend dying in front of him was too much. But he couldn’t stop living, there was Harry. He had to look after him. But Sirius gave him the love and affection that he needed so much. After Sirius death he felt dead. He was sitting on his bed for days thinking of nothing else besides SIrius. With Sirius his happiness died. Peters dead was short. Harry told him about it and when he did Remus felt alone. He was the last Marauder now. They, the Marauders, who promised to never leave each other had all left him and the hope for a family died in Remus. 

The worst day of all were the days that he missed. The days were Remus, the fighter, gave up. Everyday that he gave up, everyday that he didn’t try and everyday that he couldn’t leave his room. The day he was sitting in his rooms crying over James and Lilys death instead of looking after Harry and protecting Sirius. The day he couldn’t get up even when Harry needed him the most because he thought it was his fault that Sirius died. The day he couldn’t just go to Tonks and tell her that he loves her but instead was hiding. All the days he didn’t even try because why even try he is a werewolf. All the days he could have lived.  
But Remus also remembered all the good days in his life.

When Tonks told him that she is in love with him and he realized that he is worth it, when he hold his son for the first time and felt his heartbeat and couldn’t contain his love anymore, the day he met Lily, James , Sirius and Peter, when they became family and he finally wasn’t alone anymore. When he met Harry and realized what a great boy he was and he finally found something worth fighting for. 

Today was number one on his happiest days ever list. He saw his wife and so many else die and now he was dying but he saw it for what it was. A new start. 

James came running towards him and was greeting him followed by a huge black dog who transformed into Sirius who jumped at them and a thankful Lily who was crying with him because he looked and saved her child but lost his. And Tonks who was more beautiful than ever before and kissed him with all her love.

Remus was a fighter and now he got his reward for all he had ever done.

 

Teddy and Harry were standing in front of Remus grave. Both sad but proud. Teddy put some flowers on it.

“Today we fought Dad. We won. We lost so many times but now we won. It is against the law to discriminate a Werewolves because of what he is now. We did this for you. You inspired us to fight Dad. Today the Remus-Lupin-Bill passed. We will always continue the fight you once started.”

The inscription on Remus crave was short but described him better than anything else.

Remus Lupin. He proudly died fighting for what he believed in.

**Author's Note:**

> Black lives matter.  
> Welcome refugees.  
> Support Lgbtqa+  
> Don't be a dickhead.


End file.
